


1224-that one time before he died

by superdeanlover



Series: Young Forever [5]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Ancient China, Ancient History, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: "You can’t expect me to believe this was all planned,” Imperial Consort Cao picked up her tea again and took a drink.“Like I said,” Lady Yoongi set her cup down, “Lady Jin just figured out a way to get everyone what they wanted.”“Lady Jin was almost executed. You pulled a sword and injured Commander Hyuk and Lady Namjoon was ready to give up her life to save the Duke’s sister, Lady Jiwoo.”“But it didn’t happen,” Lady Yoongi said calmly.





	1224-that one time before he died

16th September 1224 Lin’an City Gates. 

Choa moved through the gates of the city the hood covering her head firmly in place. She wove through the crowd with a hand on her bag and another holding tight to the pink handle of her jade dagger. Choa made it to the walls of the palace and moved along the edge; until, she saw a small branch of cherry blossoms by a door.

Choa bent down pretending to pick something up and dropped a pink scroll her mistress had given her. She looked around and then swiftly turned a corner and disappeared down an alley. Seconds later a small figure covered in a gray cloaked picked up the pink scroll and stepped inside the walls of the palace.

The only thing that remained in the space was the scent of apples.

On the other side of the palace, another figure stood in front of the gates. When an imperial soldier approached, the hooded figure handed over a white piece of jade. The solider opened the door and escorted the figure inside and down the corridor of Imperial Consort’s home where Eunuch Seijin was waiting.

Eunuch Seijin smiled as the figure removed the hood to reveal pearled hyacinth pins on either side of the top bun with a single piece of hair delicately laid over a shoulder.

Deep in the palace Eunuch Bang stood patiently outside of the great door. His heart was heavy with grief as he waited for the inevitable death of the emperor.

“The wait always seem longer than it actually is.”

Eunuch Bang turned around to see the light gold robes with beautiful embroidery of the palest shade of pink. The intricate design of the robes matched the four pins two on each side of the braids at the crown of the sleek style. “My lady,” Eunuch Bang bowed.

“Is she still inside?”

“Yes,” Eunuch Bang bowed and remembered the promise he made four years earlier, “but no one else is in there,” and stepped aside to let the lady in.

**

Ten minutes later Choa stood in front of the home she hadn’t seen in over a year. She walked along the wall until she found the servant’s entrance. Choa moved along the pond of lilies and into the side entrance of her mistress' rooms.

“My lady,” Choa dropped to her knees and a few seconds later the room filled with the soft scent of cherry blossoms.

“Is it done?”

“Yes, my lady,” Choa pulled her cloak back and opened the bag she’d been holding on for dear life. She pulled out a box with a painting of seven ladies taking tea neatly painted on the top.

Choa watched as two delicate hands took the box and opened it. “You’ve done well Choa… welcome home.” 

Choa felt tears sting her eyes as she remembered the last time she’d seen Lady Jinnie.

 

_“Choa we’ve been together for a while haven’t we?”_

_“Yes my lady.”_

_“When I went to live in the palace you were the only friend I made besides…,” Lady Jinnie looked over towards Lady Yoongi and Lady Namjoon who were busy working on something. “I promised you I’d get you out of the Harem and bring you with me. At that time, I thought my life would be easier once I was away from the palace. I suppose you can’t ever be far enough,” Lady Jinnie sighed. “This is for you.”_

_Choa took a beautiful jade box from Lady Jinnie. The scene at the top was of seven ladies sitting drinking tea together and smiling._

_“It’s beautiful My Lady… is the painting on this box based on a story?”_

_Lady Jinnie smiled, “yes actually but it’s so old I think it’s been forgotten. Would you like to hear it?”_

_“Yes My Lady.”_

_“There were once seven maids, like yourself, that served a powerful Empress. They say that these maidens were talented each bringing something different but from their heart for their Empress. One had beauty and humor. The second had wit and charm. The third had a heart filled with determination and strength. The fourth had the warmth of the sun and passion. The fifth was sweet and innocent. The sixth had a unique mind, and the last was touched with the golden gift. Although the maidens were all different, what they shared was music and determination in their souls. The whole fabric of their beings was woven with those qualities,” Lady Jinnie turned the box and pointed at different scenes on the panels where there were the ladies were shown doing different tasks. “The Empress, being wise above all, knew there was something special in them. She had lived a life of loneliness but she had achieved great power. She had assumed, as  many before her, that in order to be powerful you had to do it alone. It humbled her to see what these seven ladies could do and together. They say that with her dying breath the Empress gave the last piece of her heart that still held a memory of youth to the seven ladies and gave them a commandment.”_

_“What was that My Lady?”_

_“That they live and survive together,” Lady Jinnie’s eyes glowed in the soft light of the candles._

_Choa thought about her own life and how unpredictable it was. The best anyone could hope for was to perform their task and survive what my come. “I think I understand My Lady.”_

_“Do you,” Lady Jinnie asked as she picked up her cup of tea and took a delicate drink._

_Choa opened her mouth to say something but stayed quite. It was then that she noticed Lady Namjoon and Lady Yoongi were looking her way._

_“It’s an old story,” Lady Jinnie said dismissingly, “I am not sure if I even remember it correctly. But I need you to listen closely.”_

_“Yes, My Lady.”_

_“You’re a bright girl…. I am sure you’ve heard of rumors surrounding our home.” Choa nodded oh the rumors she had heard were plenty. Chaos and sex were always on everyone’s mind._

_“We have been summoned to the palace. Even in a time of peace any wrong step can lead down a dangerous path. If anything happens to me or to this household-“_

_“But my lady-“_

_“No Choa don’t interrupt me,” Lady Jinnie patted Choa’s hand. “If anything happens to me or anyone in this household and we can’t protect you,” Lady Jinnie’s eyes looked deep into Choa’s, “you must take this box to Jinyang and run. Don’t die here for us or because of us do you hear me?”_

_“But My Lady.”_

_“No Choa, swear you will do as I say.”_

_Choa dropped her chin to her chest and looked down at the box in her hands,” yes My Lady I swear.”_

 

“You may get up,” Choa lifted her face and looked directly into Lady Jinnie’s beautiful one. It couldn’t be possible but Lady Jinnie looked even more beautiful than last time she had seen her. Behind her was Duke Jeon, his fifth wife and a soldier who had a long face and charming smile. “Go rest now and I will take care of everything else.” 

**

“Congratulations your highness.”

Prince Chanyeol nodded at his two lieutenants Kyungsoo and Jongin.

“Yes Your Highness, perhaps it’s not proper, but Empress Yang and the Emperor have been clear about their intentions.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded but said nothing. He moved behind a screen to remove his armor and change into a lighter robe when the soft scent of apples filled his sense seconds before the cool slide of a blade touched his neck, pulled his arm back and down holding him in place.

“My lady,” he whispered and leaned back losing himself in the smell and feel of her. Chanyeol felt her step back and turned to face her. There behind the screen dressed in the light purple robes with gold embroidery and a blue under dress that he’d gifted her was Lady Jimin, and for the second time in four years she broke his heart.

 

_“Your Highness, congratulations on your engagement.”_

_Prince Chanyeol nodded and at his two lieutenants._

_“Lady Jimin has a sweet temper and demeanor. She will be a great wife for you,” Jongin added with a bright smile._

_Prince Chanyeol nodded in acknowledgement and finished reading the report in front of him. “Here take these orders to the men, make sure everyone is well rested and gets enough food. We don’t know when the Emperor will need us again.”_

_“Yes Your Highness,” both lieutenants bowed._

_“Did you give Lady Jimin the robes you had made for your engagement?” Jongin asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes._

_“Yes,” Chanyeol said without bothering to say anything else. Both of his lieutenants knew how much time and care he’d taken selecting the robes to complement his future wife. Prince Chanyeol moved behind a screen to remove his armor. He was happy for the first time in years. He remembered the beautiful smile on Lady Jimin’s face that day so long ago. It was that smile that had kept him going in the months that had followed of conflict and war._

_“Your Highness, have you informed your other wives about Lady Jimin,” Kyungsoo asked._

_“I have sent them messages,” Chanyeol called out as he removed his riding leathers. His first wife had responded with a message full of spite an anger, but Chanyeol would deal with her. He wanted Lady Jimin and he would have her._

_Chanyeol turned to pick up his new robe when he felt the cool slide of blade touch his neck and an arm pull him back and down._

_“Dismiss them,” the voice hissed in his ear._

_Chanyeol wrapped his hand around the wrist holding the knife and twisted using his body to push his attacker back. The order Chanyeol almost uttered died at his lips when the cloak of his attacker fell back to reveal the beautiful face he’d been dreaming about._

_“Kyungsoo, Jongin leave me."_

_Chanyeol waited until he heard the click of the door to pull away from Lady Jimin. He had dreamed of her. He had thought her the solution to the emptiness in his heart. She had come to him as he hoped she would but with a knife in her hand. A knife dripping with his blood._

_Jimin wiped the blade on her cloak but didn’t drop the weapon._

_“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.” Chanyeol smiled as Lady Jimin swallowed. She looked frightened and she should be._

_“Because you can’t kill me,” she answered him lifting her chin defiantly. “You don’t want to marry me Prince Chanyeol. You don’t know me enough to ensure I would make you a good wife.”_

_“So your unwillingness is enough to try to kill me,” Chanyeol turned around to put on his robe._

_“I just needed your attention.”_

_Chanyeol heard her voice shake. Good, she was afraid she should be, Chanyeol would avenge his honor with her blood. He turned to face her but his heart betrayed him._

_She looked like his wife._

_She was wearing the robes he’d sent her. The soft purple made her skin glow and the embroidery matched the one on the robe he was supposed to wear. It was meant to be a clear mark that she belonged to him as he would to her. Chanyeol wanted to end her life with his hands. He moved forward trapping Jimin with his body, “tell me why I shouldn’t have you executed for betraying me. Tell me why I shouldn’t take your life with my own hands.”_

_“I didn’t betray you. I never belonged to you,” Jimin looked straight into his eyes, and he saw it there it was the truth. She didn’t belong in the palace. Her eyes didn’t hold the guile she still looked full of life._

_“I love you,” Chanyeol said filling his mind with her face. She smiled at him. There was sweetness and pity in her smile and he wanted to hate himself for loving it and her._

_“No Prince Chanyeol, you don’t love me. You want me. You think I’ll make you happy and perhaps if we were different people I could have given you everything. We would have had children and lived a peaceful and happy life, but that won’t be our future,” Chanyeol watched as her eyes changed. They became fierce their color deepening._

_“Tell me his name.”_

_Jimin wrapped a hand around his forearm and pulled Chanyeol closer. “Help me save him and I’ll stay. Help me save him and I promise I’ll be obedient. I won’t love you Chanyeol I can’t I love him, but you will be happy. That’s what you want right?”_

_“What’s his name?”_

_“The Emperor has him. Give me your answer, will you help me save him?” Chanyeol tried to think. The Emperor hadn’t imprisoned anyone who could she possibly be in love with?_

_When Chanyeol reached for her and Jimin pulled away, it was the scent of apples that gave him his answer._

_**_

_"Duke Jeon," Chanyeol smiled at the young Duke._

_"Your Highness," the Duke bowed,"  congratulations on your campaign I hear the Emperor is very pleased with you."_

_"Thank you," Chanyeol smiled," but I am afraid I can't take all the credit. Your First in Command Jung gave me some great help."_

_"I am glad he was of help."_

_"I wanted to thank him with a gift but he declined."_

_"Jung does the job he is supposed to and doesn't need an additional reward."_

_"You're way more disciplined than me or anyone else," Chanyeol shook his head. "But since it was you that sent Commander Jung to me why don't I reward you?"_

_"That's not necessary Your Highness-"_

_"Nonsense, please let me do this," Chanyeol leaned down to speak to the Duke. "What do you like?"_

_"I... I ..." Duke Jeon cleared his throat as a group of maids walked past them._

_Chanyeol turned to see Lady Jimin's serious face. She looked after the Empress and Princess Wu. She was carrying a basket of fresh red apples and the rest of the maids had different herbs and fruits._

_"Your Highness," Lady Jimin and the rest of the maids stopped and bowed._

_"May I ask for anything Your Highness?"_

_"Of course," Chanyeol smiled brightly, "what would you like as a reward."_

_"I have a weakness for apples. I'd like an apple."_

_**_

_“Duke Jeon Jungkook.” When her eyes widened and her lips parted, he knew he was right. The Divine Talent had stolen his heart._

_“Please help me and I promise his name will never be uttered from my lips as long as I live by your side.” Chanyeol wanted to walk away from her, but the small hand on his sleeve held so much power he was floored with the force._

_Chanyeol pushed the hand off and moved towards the screen, “the red your Highness.”_

_Chanyeol turned to face her, “what?”_

_“The red looks best on you,” Jimin stepped forward and picked up a red robe and held it open for him._

 

“I always did say red looked best on you,” Lady Jimin lifted the robe and held it open for Chanyeol to put his hands through. 

“He’s not-“

“He will be soon,” Lady Jimin said softly. She led him to a chair and picked up a brush to comb through his hair.

Chanyeol watched her through the mirror, “is the Duke-“

“No,” Lady Jimin smiled absently. “He’s at home with Lady Jin and-“

“His fifth wife,” Chanyeol finished.

“Yes,” Lady Jimin nodded.

Chanyeol reached up and touched Jimin’s hand. “You… I only had two wives then… you would have had more status with me and...,” Chanyeol trailed off knowing nothing could change the last four years or everything his mother had arranged the night Lady Jin was almost executed.

 

_“Mother how could you?”_

_“Leave us,” Imperial Consort Cao waited until everyone left the room and pulled a pink scroll out of her robe. “Here.”_

_Chanyeol reached for the scroll and read it, “you can’t possible believe-“_

_“You know I was favored by Emperor when Empress Gongshu died.” Chanyeol knew the story well. Imperial Consort Yang as the empress was called then, insisted on letting his mother have her dinner first knowing the Emperor liked to drink. When the Emperor went to have his second dinner, Consort Yang gave him more to drink and forced him to name her as Empress._

_“I should have been the Empress. I was described as gentle and submissive and yet I didn’t become the Empress.” Imperial Consort Cao walked over to Chanyeol and took the scroll out of his hands. “You know it was General Kim that advised me against having my dinner first. He stopped by the palace to give a report. When I asked him why, he was about to tell me when Shi Miyuan called him over.” Imperial Consort Cao shook her head. “You will become Emperor Chanyeol and giving up a Lady, a no one, to the House of Jeon is a small price to pay.”_

_Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something but his mother stopped him. “Lady Jimin is marrying the Duke and you are marrying the Duke’s sister, Chanyeol. I will hear nothing of this. You will do as you are told and forget about that no one._

“Are you happy?”

Jimin met Chanyeol’s eyes in the mirror and smiled. She adjusted the collar of his robe and walked around to face him.

“How is Consort Jia? Does she still hate me so much she doesn’t allow apples into her home?”

Because Chanyeol knew she was trying to make him smile, he did, “actually yes. She won’t make treats with apples either.”

“And do you still insist on having apples to upset her?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol said.

“Ahhh… you shouldn’t antagonize her or Consort Yan. Is Jiwoo treating you well?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol tipped his head down. Jiwoo was a great wife to him. She was sweet, gentle and smiled for him. “She seems happy here I wasn’t sure I would ever see that.”

“Jiwoo has such a sweet demeanor. She’s like an island of calm amid a storm.”

“Is she like the Duke in that manner?” Chanyeol kept on talking hoping to extend this moment with her.

“Yes I suppose.” Chanyeol watched as she opened up different containers and dipped her delicate hands into some cream.

“You wouldn’t have been happy here.”

“No,” Jimin said as her hands patted lotion on his skin. “I don’t belong here behind these walls.”

“You belong out there,” Chanyeol said sad to relive the fact that he had no future with her. Although he wasn’t ever meant to take the throne, his life as a prince was behind the walls of the palace or in a battle field.

“I belong with my family,” Jimin said as she stepped back observe her work. Jimin picked up another pot and Chanyeol closed his eyes. He could just feel her delicate hands as butterfly wings on his skin. “There,” Jimin nodded observing her work, “You look perfect.”

“Jimin,” Chanyeol reached for Jimin and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in and resting his forehead against her belly. “A thousand years from now when we’re away from here after you’ve lived out your life with the Duke… If you saw me first, would you stay with me? If we meet again can we be together?” Chanyeol expected her to stiffen that he was ready for but when he felt her hands on his hair he broke down. “Please tell me you’ll wait for me,” and held on to Jimin for dear life. He was prepared to take off the red robe of his coronation and to give up the entire empire his mother had negotiated for him if she just said yes.

“If we met a thousand years from now, I pray that you don’t remember me,” Chanyeol pulled back to look into Jimin’s eyes. She ran a hand down the side of his face. “I pray that you forget all about me in this lifetime and don’t waste another minute thinking about me. I hope that in our next life we don’t see each other because I promise you,” Jimin’s voice shook, “that if we meet again I will walk past you and not give you a second look.”

Jimin turned away but Chanyeol held on to a piece of her robe.

“Chanyeol,” Jimin touched his hand uncurling his fingers. “I can’t love you. My heart was never free to do so, and if I can’t give you all of my being then it’s best to not have anything. All I can do is give you this.”

Chanyeol reached out for a pink scroll. “Lady Jin.”

“It’s time Chanyeol. Forget about me and be happy.”

There was a light knock at the door and Jimin moved to stand behind Chanyeol pulling her cape over her shoulders, covering her head and bowed.

***

Imperial consort Cao waited patiently for her tea to arrive. The wait for the end was a long one but inevitable.

“Your highness I have your tea.”

Consort Cao looked up to see Lady Yoongi’s gown of a translucent blue green color and hyacinth combs in her hair.

“I was thinking you wouldn’t come,” Consort Cao motioned towards a table and took a seat.

“Lady Jin never makes arrangements or promises she can’t keep.”

Consort Cao observed Lady Yoongi. Her hands were delicate and soft but dangerous.

 

_“I wouldn’t get any closer,” Lady Yoongi smiled but the threat in her eyes and sword in her hand were very real. There was a slit in her robes where she had pulled the sword out. She stood like a vengeful angel guarding the Duke who was still on his knees. Lady Namjoon was kneeling by the Duke’s side delicately touching his back and body checking for injuries._

_“Step aside Lady Yoongi,” the Emperor’s voice was on the edge of yelling. When Lady Yoongi didn’t step aside he motioned and Commander Hyuk got into position._

_Lady Yoongi’s smile transformed and she tilted her head to the side. To everyone she looked effortless and relaxed, but Consort Cao knew the truth. She had seen the Great Black Min fight several times. He had taught his sister well._

_“Commander Hyuk… I heard you’re skilled… step forward and let’s see if your training has been worth it." Lady Yoongi stepped back and pulled a dagger out of her sleeve, "how about whoever bleeds first is it?"_

“How did she manage it?”

Lady Yoongi didn’t answer but started to prepare the tea. When she offered her the cup, Consort Cao took it.

“People all want different things,” Lady Yoongi took a sip from her tea. “Lady Jin just found a way to get everyone what they wanted.”

“It can’t be that simple,” Consort Cao slammed her cup down.

“Usually the best plans are simple.”

 

_Lin’an 1220_

_“Your Highness the Duke and his wives have arrived,” Eunuch Bang whispered to the Emperor._

_“Alright bring them in.”_

_Eunuch Bang cleared his throat before yelling out, “the Emperor summons Duke Jeon, Lady Jin, Lady Namjoon and Lady Yoongi into the palace._

_Duke Jeon walked into the great hall in a gown the color of gun powder. The trim of the gown had beautiful gold embroidery along the trim of the gown, and around the sleeves that connected to the shoulders and down the back. His under robe had silver trim and a blood red sleeve was visible as he moved. His hair was neatly arranged with a simple gold circlet holding his hair in place, but the pin was a delicate cherry blossom branch cast in gold. Despite the relative simplicity of the gown everything about him exuded authority and confidence. If the Duke’s general splendor wasn’t enough then there were his three wives._

_Lady Jin walked at Duke’s right hand looking like a vision of opulence._

_Her gown was a vibrant and pearlescent pink color. Her outer robe had gold embroidered cherry blossoms along the trim of her robe and large orchids at the shoulders. The design on the back of her robe was identical to the one on the Duke’s signaling both her status and importance in the house. Her inner robe was a soft pink silk and the extra layer she wore underneath was of a stiffer material that created a beautiful silhouette and graceful lines with its’s trim of silver flowers._

_Lady Jin’s hair was arranged in a simple top bun with a gold head piece adorning it. The design was of delicate cherry blossoms cast in gold, and at her ears were simple earrings that dangled emphasizing the curve of her jaw. She was a vision of fragility and the beauty of life in human form. Lady Jin didn’t look like a court lady. She looked like a queen and not a single item of her exquisite dress competed with the beauty of her face. “She takes your breath away doesn’t she, Your Highness?”_

_The Emperor tore his eyes way from the sight in front of him to look at Imperial Consort Cao. Even her richly adorned gold pins paled against Lady Jin’s brilliant beauty and charm._

_Lady Namjoon who was more known for her mind than her delicate features looked like a princess. Her robe was a light gold with beautiful embroidery at the shoulders. The layer underneath was a soft pink of the pales color with more gold embroidery. The intricate design blended the flower of her house, magnolia, and Lady Jin’s cherry blossoms. Her hair was neatly braided at the crown of her head with four pins, two on each side, creating a crown for her hair style. At her ears, long gold earrings dropped to a single pearl. Lady Namjoon bowed before the Emperor as the perfect symbol of womanly beauty and grace daring anyone to deny her beauty._

_Slightly behind Lady Jin was Lady Yoongi looking small and delicate like a fairy in a blue green gown. Lady Yoongi’s outer robe had a subtle embroidered chrysanthemums and peonies of a slightly lighter blue color along the trim of the robe and back. Her underskirt was a shade of subtle jade ending with a sash of warm yellow. The bodice of her dress was embroidered with yellow chrysanthemums and peonies. Despite the lack of gold in the Lady’s dress she was nobility, elegance, and female beauty. Her hair was arranged in two buns at the top of her head with a single piece delicately draped over her shoulder. In her hair were two pins in clusters of pearls that looked like hyacinths._

_“Greetings to Your Majesty,” they all said in unison and bowed._

_“You may stand,” the Emperor watched as the Duke stood first and then his ladies. Even in court something as important as this was often overlooked by other families. Duke Jeon was a filial and good ruler over his own home. At its core, it was in this control that Duke Jeon posed a challenge and potential problem in the Emperor’s eyes._

_“Take a seat,” the Emperor motioned and the maids filed in bringing tea and food._

_“Yes, Your Highness,” the four of them answered again in unison. Duke Jeon moved first finding his place and the ladies followed accordingly._

_“Your Highness they all move as a unit, the Duke is quite remarkable,” Imperial Consort Cao said behind a sleeved hand._

_“Duke Jeon.”_

_“Yes, Your Highness.”_

_“Your third wife how long as Lady Yoongi been by your side?”_

_“Lady Yoongi came to us two years ago, Your Highness,” Duke Jeon bowed formally._

_“And your other ladies?”_

_“Yes, Your Highness, Lady Jin has been with me for five years and Lady Namjoon joined shortly after.”_

_“I see.”_

_“It’s fascinating isn’t it Your Highness.”_

_The Emperor looked to Consort Cao, “what is?”_

_“The Duke’s ladies come from simple backgrounds and none have added titles, lands or riches to his home yet the marriages have proven quite fruitful gaining distinction for each lady and their home. In a few years and with the future of the family secured with a first birth, the House of Jeon would be one of the most powerful ones in the land.”_

_The Emperor turned towards the Duke and his ladies. “Lady Jin.”_

_“Yes, Your Highness,” Lady Jin moved gracefully._

_“The Noble Consort mentioned that she misses your singing voice.”_

_“Thank you, Your Highness, but I am afraid my talents still pale in comparison to Noble Consorts abilities. I however strive to improve since Duke Jeon enjoys my singing,” Lady Jin smiled delicately._

_“Lady Namjoon.”_

_“Yes, Your Highness,” Lady Namjoon’s clam seemed to fill the space. “I heard from Master Zing that your understandings of Confusim would challenge those of the late Confucian scholar Li Chong.”_

_“Thank you, Your Highness, but I humbly disagree with Master Zing. I simply enjoy reading the manuscripts although I can’t understand them,” Lady Namjoon bowed once again._

_“Then why read them,” the Emperor looked closely at the lady for any sign of hesitation._

_“Duke Jeon enjoys having them read out loud. He says that a state of constant contemplation is calming, Your Highness.”_

_“Lady Yoongi.”_

_“Yes, Your Highness.”_

_“What has the Duke asked you to do to add to his household?”_

_“Your Highness, the Duke asks for nothing. But since I have a simple talent with the guqin, I play for Lady Jin when she sings. The Duke also enjoys peaceful and beautiful creatures so I raise dogs for him to contemplate in the gardens of our home.”_

_“Lady Yoongi sent two dogs from the offspring to the imperial harem. Princess Wei received one with a coat of pure snow white,” Consort Cao filled once more. “Why Lady Yoongi you caused quite a stir in the harem. But, I don’t think we’ve ever had such a handsome dog.”_

_“I am sorry Your Majesty. I didn’t mean to cause any problems,” Lady Yoongi bowed deeply her forehead centimeters away from the ground._

_“No need to be so polite Lady Yoongi, did you bring the mother of the offspring,” the Emperor asked curious about the creature that produced such quality dogs._

_“Yes, Your Majesty,” Lady Yoongi turned and snapped her finger’s loudly. A few seconds later a small white fluffy dog walked into the hall. It stopped in the middle of the room and bowed with a package tied to its back. The Emperor waved a hand and First Commander Hyuk moved forward to untie the package. When the Emperor waved his hand again, the small dog moved to sit next to his mistress._

_“That is quite a unique talent, Lady Yoongi,” the Emperor admired the small dog._

_“Her name is Holly. The Duke picked her out for me during the festival. It was his great hand that led to such great results,” Lady Yoongi smiled softly towards the Duke._

_“So, all of this has been the Duke’s doing,” the Emperor asked._

_“No, Your Majesty,” all three ladies answered at once._

_“It was thanks to the grace, Your Highness, bestowed on us that we found such a great match,” Lady Jin added._

_“Yes, Your Majesty,” both Lady Namjoon and Lady Yoongi bowed in agreement._

_“Your Highness,” Eunuch Bang moved forward and unwrapped the gift._

_“My wives gathered gifts for you Your Highness. Please accept our humble offerings.”_

_Commander Hyuk unrolled a silk painting with a depiction of a pool with lotus flowers._

_“After General Kim passed away and I came to live in the palace, watching the lotus float in the pond gave me peace. I found comfort in them and this place,” Lady Jin explained._

_Commander Hyuk pulled the next gift out of the bag. It was a head-rest with a neatly painted scene on its surface._

_The Emperor examined the scene and it depicted him and his sons resting by the lake side. The scene was relaxing and very unlike the reality of the palace walls._

_“I find Your Highness,” Lady Yoongi said as she patted the top of Holly’s head,” that if we surround ourselves by what we hope we will it to be real.”_

_“And what is your hope Lady Yoongi?”_

_Lady Yoongi interlaced her fingers in her lap and smiled, “I don’t hope for anything Your Highness, I already have it. The Duke is safe and happy.”_

_Commander Hyuk pulled out the last item. It was a neatly written document with expert scroll work. “It is the Analects of Confucius,” Lady Namjoon answered, “I started to copy it when we received the summons that our husband would go to war a few years ago.”_

_“But why this in particular,” the Emperor asked all his attention on Lady Namjoon._

_“When we heard that the Duke would be going to war, I went into the great hall to speak with Lady Jin assuming that she like me would be preparing for the long wait. I was going to ask her to come pray with me for our husband’s safe return. When I went into her rooms, I didn’t find her in tears or filled with sadness. I found her looking over maps and reading this,” Lady Namjoon smiled. “She told me about General Kim and that he always said that it was only through continual learning, humility, commitment, and loyalty can there be a future. We prayed and did our best to help him strive towards that end.”_

_The Emperor nodded and motioned for tea to be served. He watched on as the ladies moved their hands effortless as if they had served tea a million times before. “Your Highness,” Consort Cao interrupted,” perhaps we should reward the ladies for their gifts.”_

_Emperor waved his hand and the three ladies bowed in acknowledgement. “Lady Jin as the first wife of the Duke I will give you a porcelain china set. Its beautiful although next to you not as striking."_

_“Thank you, Your Highness,” Lady Jin bowed, “I will keep it forever.”_

_“Lady Namjoon to you I will give you a calligraphy set.”_

_“Thank you, Your Highness,” Lady Namjoon bowed, “I will do my best to continue to improve.”_

_“Lady Yoongi-“_

_The great hall fell silent when Lady Yoongi bowed but the small fluffy white dog moved forward to face the Emperor. The three ladies smiled while the eunuchs and royal guards all looked alarmed._

_“I believe,” Duke Jeon turned towards the Emperor,” Holly thinks it’s her turn. I apologize Your Highness.”_

_The Emperor stared down at the little dog in front of him with her head neatly paced on its paws._

_“My dear wife if you would.”_

_Lady Yoongi bowed towards Duke Jeon and was about to reach towards Holly when the Emperor stopped her._

_“No Lady Yoongi, it seems that the House of Jeon is more disciplined than I expected. Holly did as she was trained. It’s only fair that she be rewarded as well.” As if understanding the Emperor’s words Holly’s little tail began to thump enthusiastically. “Holly,” the Emperor opened a hand and Holly walked forward and sat in front of him. When the Emperor placed a hand on Holly’s head, she turned to look at Duke Jeon and waited until he nodded and flipped over exposing her belly._

_“Oh dear,” Lady Jin covered her mouth with her sleeve and giggled. Lady Namjoon hid her face in both of her hands and groaned. Lady Yoongi just smiled brightly at the white dog waiting patiently to get her belly rubbed._

_“Ahh, she wants a belly rub Your Highness,” Duke Jeon said his face breaking into a rare half smile._

_The Emperor hesitated then ran his hand down Holly’s belly. Holly wiggled her tail and melted into the floor._

_“She has no pride whatsoever Your Highness, if you keep petting her she’ll be there all day,” Lady Yoongi said as she tried to wave Holly back._

_The Emperor continued to rub Holly’s belly then did something he didn’t do often: he laughed._

_“I do believe she likes you Your Highness,” Lady Jin added, “she’s very obedient, but she doesn’t like just anyone. We have a few maids that won’t enter Lady Yoongi’s rooms if Holly is in there.”_

_When Commander Hyuk reached for the little dog, Holly flipped over and growled at him, “I would be careful. She’s trying to protect the Emperor and will not hesitate to bite you if she thinks you’re a threat.”_

_“Yes, Lady Yoongi,” Commander Hyuk bowed and backed away from the dog._

_The Emperor laughed once more and all the maids stood in amazement,” bring me the white piece of jade.”_

_A maid quickly returned and opened a box holding a piece of jade. The Emperor took the piece and tied it neatly around Holly’s neck. Holly bowed once more before turning and walking back to take her place next to Lady Yoongi._

_“Lady Yoongi, I will grant you a special gift.”_

_“Your Highness,” Lady Yoongi stood up and moved forward. She stopped in front of Duke Jeon without facing him. “If you would grant me an audience, I would take that as reward enough.”_

_The Emperor raised an eyebrow at the Duke but Duke Jeon’s face said nothing and the ghost of the smile earlier was all but forgotten._

_“Empty the hall,” the Emperor waved his hand and everyone moved to exit. This was his chance to interrogate the three ladies without causing any alarm. “Lady Namjoon and Lady Jin I would like for you to stay.”_

_Lady Namjoon and Lady Jin stopped and moved back to their seat. Duke Jeon bowed and walked out without looking back._

_“Lady Yoongi what is it you wished to say.”_

_Lady Yoongi lifted her beautiful face to look at the Emperor and made a formal bow, “I plead that you help us Your Highness. Lady Jin and Lady Namjoon are dutiful wives and would have never spoken up, but I feel that it’s my duty to tell you the truth. Lady Jin’s father fought for you. General Kim was a fearless warrior who secured you these lands. Lady Namjoon’s family also supported your rightful claim to the throne and my brother Captain Min died defending the capital, please help relieve our burden.”_

_It took all of the Emperor’s willpower not to show any surprise or shock as Lady Yoongi told her story._

_The Emperor looked down at the three ladies in front of him. “Is what Lady Yoongi said true?”_

_Lady Jin and Lady Namjoon both looked at each other. “Yes, Your Highness,” Lady Namjoon answered, “we’ve all tried to manage the best that we can, but despite our efforts we have failed. Our husband is young Your Highness,” Lady Namjoon opened her palm as if asking for understanding._

_The Emperor turned to Lady Jin and waited._

_“Yes, Your Highness, what Lady Yoongi and Lady Namjoon said is true, but…”_

_“What is it Lady Jin?”_

_“While everything that Lady Yoongi and Lady Namjoon have said is true, we have remained by his side out of our own free will.”_

_The Emperor looked up at the three ladies surprised. “So, you’re saying…”_

_“Yes, Your Highness everything you’ve heard about the Duke is true. It is not a failure in the Duke but in us. We’ve tried to satisfy his hunger the best we can but perhaps if there was another someone to ease our burden….”_

_“You want another,” the Emperor’s voice filled the hall._

_“No, Your Highness we don’t want another…. We need another.”_

 

"You can’t expect me to believe this was all planned,” Imperial Consort Cao picked up her tea again and took a drink.

“Like I said,” Lady Yoongi set her cup down, “Lady Jin just figured out a way to get everyone what they wanted.”

“Lady Jin was almost executed. You pulled a sword and injured Commander Hyuk and Lady Namjoon was ready to give up her life to save the Duke’s sister, Lady Jiwoo.”

“But it didn’t happen,” Lady Yoongi said calmly.

“But it-“

“But it didn’t happen because you wouldn’t let Chanyeol lose the throne. The Empress took everything from you and you were not going to let her take the future.”

Consort Cao tried to come up with a counter argument but Lady Yoongi was right. She would have laid her head next to Lady Namjoon’s for her son.

 

_“You have done very well Lady Yoongi.” Emperor looked down at the three ladies and the young Duke who stood among them. “You’ve come into the palace and asked for my help-“_

_“Your Highness,” Second Commander Jung Taekwoon rushed into the hall and landed on a knee._

_“What is the meaning of this? How dare you enter here without permission?”_

_“Your Highness, we have just received a report that a small contingent of soldiers has entered the capital.”_

_“What? Apprehend them.”_

_“Your Highness we have, but….”_

_“What is it? Speak up.”_

_“Well… Your Highness they were caring Duke Jeon’s seal.”_

_“Bring them to me!”_

_Lady Jin, Lady Yoongi, and Lady Namjoon all dropped to their knees, “Your Highness please forgive us.”_

_The Emperor waved a hand and in seconds three guards had Duke Jeon apprehended and on his knees._

_“Your Highness this was my fault the Duke didn’t know anything,” Lady Jin got up and stepped forward,” I did this all on my own.”_

_“General Lee apprehend Lady Jin.”_

_Lady Jin reached a hand towards Lady Namjoon as General Lee came to stand next to her. “I am sorry Joonie.” General Lee pulled Lady Jin out of the hall. “Yoongi take care of them. Don’t let anything happen to him.”_

_“Get her out of my sight,” the Emperor’s voice boomed, “bring the intruders to me. Duke Jeon what do you say of this?”_

_The Duke didn’t even wince as the solider holding him pressed a knee further into his shoulder blades. “I knew nothing,” he said calmly, “but I will accept whatever you decided Your Highness.”_

_The Emperor’s face flushed with anger at the blatant disrespect._

_“Your Highness,” Consort Cao the only person who had remained by the throne stepped forward, “perhaps we should wait and find out what is happening?”_

_A few minutes later a group of guards escorted two hooded figures and forced them on their knees. The hood fell back from one revealing a charming and pretty face. Her nose was dainty, lips full like a rose bud, and big round eyes. The other was a man with a long face. His skin was looked worn from extensive travel and there was a half-smile on his lips._

_“Explain yourselves,” Consort Cao shouted._

_“I…,” the lady opened her mouth but nothing else came out. She looked around the room her eyes wide. “I am Jeon Jiwoo. I am the Duke’s sister, and this is Jung Hoseok the First in Command to the Duke.”_

“I wanted the throne for Chanyeol,” Consort Cao said simply, “what did you promise her?”

“By ‘her’ I am assuming you mean the Empress, the same thing she’s always wanted,” Lady Yoongi picked up a treat and bit into it.

“She wants to stay in power,” Consort Cao bit out every word.

“We gave Chanyeol the support of a wealthy and powerful family. He married Lady Jiwoo the Duke’s sister. But even the Duke’s favor in court wouldn’t have been enough to sway the throne in his favor, we needed the Empress. It’s her support that is making this happen. Don’t forget Consort Cao,” Lady Yoongi lifted an eyebrow, “Chanyeol wasn’t next in line for the throne and so we found a way to persuade her. As a result, you will do nothing.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“It’s a gentle reminder,” Lady Yoongi set the treat down. “The House of Jeon made you a promise and would have bled if it had failed. Lady Jimin and Taehyung would have perished as well and I spent six months in a monastery as punishment for spilling blood in front of the Emperor. I would hate to see all of our efforts go to waste.”

“Do you dare threaten me?”

“It’s not a threat your highness,” Lady Yoongi pulled a dagger from her robe and put it to her own throat. “You will go to Chanyeol and advise him to keep the Empress on to help him. She will not be cast aside or pushed out. You wanted Chanyeol to be Emperor and he will be. The Empress wants to stay in power and she will. The political fight ends when the Emperor dies. I will have your word on this. If you don’t we’ll see how Chanyeol reacts to finding me bleeding here with your own blade?”

“You wouldn’t,” Consort Cao stood up.

“Wouldn’t I?” Lady Yoongi leaned into the blade and a single drop of blood went down her throat.

“I know about Commander Jung.”

Lady Yoongi’s laugh filled the room. “Oh yes, Jung Hoseok… You mean to threaten me by telling the Emperor or the Duke? Do you think anything happens in the Duke’s home without him knowing?” Lady Yoongi bit her lip and shook her head. “The Duke always knows. Ah Consort Cao its best you do as I ask. The Emperor won’t last much longer and we’re running out of time to negotiate.”

Consort Cao fell back on her seat and nodded.

Lady Yoongi picked up her treat and continued to eat like nothing had happened.

**

“Lady Namjoon,” the Emperor squinted in the dark room as the fresh sent of soap filled the room.

“Your Highness,” Lady Namjoon moved forward a warm smile on her lips.

“You’ve come child,” the Emperor waited until Lady Namjoon took his hand.

“Yes Your Highness.”

Empress Gongshen moved to the side and watched as Lady Namjoon spoke to the Emperor reciting poetry he liked. After some time the Emperor’s breathing deepened and he slept.

“How much longer will he live?”

Lady Namjoon shook her head, “not much longer. His pulse is weak and his breathing is irregular.”

“Lady Jin has sent you hasn’t she?” The Empress swayed but Lady Namjoon caught her and helped her take a seat.

“No, I am here for someone else,” Lady Namjoon covered the Empress hands and there in the palm was a pink orchid.

“Seokjin,” the Empress whispered and closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek.

 

_1185 Forbidden Palace_

_“Shansheng they say he’s gorgeous.”_

_Shansheng rolled her eyes. “You think every soldier is gorgeous.”_

_“No, its not just me,” Susu frowned. “Everyone says it and I think the soldiers are practicing out back. Look let’s walk by and you’ll see.”_

_Shansheng walked along with her friend ready to be completely disappointed. There wasn’t a single attractive soldier worth remaining poor. Susu pulled her hand and when she turned the corner her heart almost burst out of her chest._

_There dressed in full gear were three of the most attractive men she had ever seen. The smallest of the three had dark hair like midnight. His skin was pale and Shansheng imagined every lady had terrible envy. His lips were set in a straight line and his arms crossed over his chest in a disapproving look over whatever the other two were saying._

_The tallest of the three men was smiling full heartedly as dimples flashed at his slightly puffy cheeks. He had a rounded chin and a beautiful neck line. He his lips both the top and bottom were of equal size and gave him a friendly appearance. His eyes were also friendly and full of joy. “He is quite handsome what I imagine a real noble to look like. Susu,” Shansheng asked behind the sleeve of her hand, “what’s his name?”_

_“His name is Kim Seok Jin. Doesn’t that soft pink look glorious on him? I’ve only seen ladies were that,” Susu sighed and started to blush._

_“Wait… pink no-“ Shansheng’s words vanished at the brilliant sight before her. There in the middle of the training field with just a bit of pink robe peeking through was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. His face was oval yet sharp. It carried gentle grace and masculinity she’d only ever read about. His face was oval but perfectly balanced. His lips were full and dipped ever so slightly as if preparing for a kiss._

_“Told you,” Susu said as she patted Shansheng on the back. “He’s just a simple soldier so are his friends. All the other titled nobles ignore them but it seems that between the three of them they keep each other company.”_

_Five Years Later-1190_

_"Eunuch Bang,” Shansheng paced the room. “I need you to find someone willing to help me change my family history.”_

_“I know someone who can help but I am not sure what this person will want in exchange.”_

_“I’ll do anything.”_

_“If you’re sure…,” Eunuch Bang pulled a pink orchid and handed it to Zhang. “Take this to First in Command Kim Seok Jin, he will help you.”_

_**_

_“Commander Kim,” Shansheng prepared herself for his beautiful face yet every time it was more striking than the next._

_“Lady Shansheng how are you?”_

_“I am doing well… Eunuch Bang said you might be able to help,” Shansheng pulled the pink orchid out of her robe._

_“Ahhh… what is it that you need?”_

_"Shansheng explained the situation to Commander Kim and he just nodded and said nothing. “Do you think you can help me?”_

_“Well,” Commander Kim walked around, “to get you a whole new family history isn’t easy.”_

_“But it can be done?”_

_“Of course it can,” Commander Kim smiled, “anything can be done but what will you do in exchange?”_

_“I have money…” Shansheng trailed off as Commander Kim shook his head._

_“Lady Zhang Shanshen… we are similar you and I. We both rose to our positions thanks to our own talents. You are musical and at the service of Empress Dowager Wu. I know Zhao Kuang is interested in you but won’t do anything about it. I also only have this body to recommend me and protect me.”_

_“You want me to find you a favorable position?” Shansheng lifted her head. It was time to negotiate._

_“No,” Commander Kim smiled, “I have my own plan, but… I have a child.”_

_Shansheng’s eyes widened. The great Commander Kim had a child. The great Commander Kim that had turned down every lady in China for the service of the Emperor had a child!_

_“No one knows of my child and I need it to remain that way,” Commander Kim was all seriousness now._

_“Who is the mother?”_

_“She… She’s dead, and so not important. As long as I am alive, I know I can keep her safe, but once I am gone. I fear for her. My child is the most important thing.”_

_Shansheng nodded, “you want me to care for her when you’re gone.”_

_“No,” Commander Kim said with a smile. “She’s my child and I’ve taught her the best I can, but we both know how easily the tides of the palace shift. If she needs it, my child will come to you and ask for a favor. You will pay back this debt on that day and I assure you Shangsheng it will be of equal price.”_

_“I’ll pay it,” Shansheng said fiercely._

_“Yang Cishan do you know him?”_

_Shansheng shook her head._

_“He has a long face and is always happy.”_

_Shansheng remembered an official who was always happy around the palace._

_“You will be his sister. I am sure he’ll be happy to have one again,” Commander Kim stood up and handed the flower back to Shansheng. “Give me a bit of time and everything will ready and don’t forget about that flower.”_

“So she was his child after all,” Empress Gongshen stared off into space. “When she showed up at the palace, I was certain it was her, but I couldn’t picture it. Seokjin only seemed to care about his soldiers and his friends. When he took an interest in Jeon Jungkook and trained him, I was certain he was his child.”

“Duke Jeon was not; although, they are similar. Lady Jinnie is his child.”

“So what is that General Kim needs from me?”

“Chanyeol will make you regent. He will become Emperor and you will keep all your power and position. Consort Cao will stop being a worry in your life.”

Empress Gongshen looked at Lady Namjoon. Her face was serious and set. “I.. wait I don’t…”

Lady Namjoon smiled at her reminding her for the first time of Commander Kim’s friend, who had died in battle, as dimples winked at her cheeks.

“You saved Lady Jin your debt was paid long ago.”

_“Your Highness.”  
_

_Gongshen sat at her desk writing and drinking tea when a maid wearing Lady Jimin’s robes rushed into the room and dropped to her knees._

_“Your Highness, the Duke has arrived as you said he would, but my Lady.”_

__“Quickly,” Gongshen said only able to stare at the crown of the maid’s head._ _

_“My Lady I just saw General Lee take Lady Jin out of the Grand Hall. He took her towards the dungeons and the Grand Hall is surrounded by soldiers. All the maids have been sent out.”_

_Gongshen didn’t wait to get more news form her other spies around the palace. It was time to act, and took the pink scroll she had intercepted to Imperial Consort Cao and walked out._

_Gongshen walked along the garden walls the same space she used to as a maid until she spotted Lady Jin and General Lee._

_**_

_“Jin what were you thinking,” General Lee hissed out as he walked Lady Jin to the dungeons. Lady Jin said nothing and continued to walk. “Do you know what he’ll do if he finds you guilty? He’ll execute you, then the Duke, Lady Yoongi, Lady Namjoon and everyone in your household. How could you do something so careless?”_

_Lady Jin said nothing and continued to walk, back straight like iron had been welded into it. General Lee stopped in front of a cell and opened it. Lady Jin walked in as if she was walking into the Great Hall itself. “I can’t save you Jin.”_

__Lady Jin spread her skirt and sat down on the cold floor. She looked up at the General, “I didn’t ask you too Jae-hwan. I am not yours to save.”_ _

_“Jin… Jin tell me what to do,” General Lee reached a hand inside towards Jin._

__Lady Jin sat unmoving._ _

_“Jin please tell me how to help you.”_

_After a few moments, Jin turned and smiled. “Good bye Jae-hwan. You should head back they’re going to need you.”_

__“Jae-hwan,” General Lee turned to see Lady Jin sitting and smiling at him. “Say bye to Lady Namjoon for me. Tell her I’ll miss her.”_ _

_Gongshen stepped into the light, “you can tell her yourself Lady Jin. General Lee open the cell and let her out.” Gongshen waited and when Lady Jin bowed to her. Gongshen turned towards the great hall and prepared for battle._

“Here is some tea,” Gongshen took the cup that was offered to her. “I am going to check on the Emperor.”

Gongshen looked on as Lady Namjoon picked up the Emperor’s wrist.

“The Duke is lucky to have all five of you.”

Lady Namjoon smiled, “I would like to think so.”

“Five wives is a lot,” Gongshen smiled. “We were three for a long time and it was difficult."  

“It can be,” Lady Namjoon nodded. “I think if each of you is looking after your own talents, wants and needs it can be very challenging.”

“The Duke seems to favor his fourth and fifth wives the most.”

“Lady Jimin is lovely and kind. Lady Taehyung is unique,” Lady Namjoon explained as she adjusted the sheets. “They are also closer in age and it makes sense they would get along well.”

“And you?”

“Ah… I have Lady Jinnie and Lady Yoongi to keep me company. We rely on each other.”

“So the Duke wasn’t lying to the Emperor.”

Lady Namjoon turned surprised and looked at the Empress.

“The Emperor was certain the rumors about the Divine Talent were true.”

“Well there is some truth to that,” Lady Namjoon said simply and Gongshen admired the Lady didn’t blush.

“My husband is called the golden Duke for a reason. He’s talented, smart, hardworking and very attractive, but…”

“But that’s not really what brought calm and happiness in your household.”

“No,” Lady Namjoon sighed, “we all support the Duke no matter what. I suppose it might have something to do with the fact that even though he’s our husband he’s the youngest so we all care for him. But above all we all respect each other.”

“Respect…”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Lady Namjoon folded her hands. “We all have talents but instead of using them to fight each other or outshine the other we try to just be happy together. I know that’s why you’ve decided to help Chanyeol to become Emperor even though it put you in a vulnerable position.”

Gongshen set her cup of tea down and walked back to the Emperor’s side. “Leave me with him." 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

16th September 1224.

Eunuch Bang and Eunuch Seijin stood as the announcement that the Emperor had died spread through the land.

Back in the House of Jeon, Lady Namjoon, Lady Jimin, and Lady Yoongi entered the main room where Duke Jungkook, Commander Jung, Lady Jin and Lady Taehyung were sitting.

“He’s dead,” Lady Namjoon walked over and sat down next to Lady Jin putting her head on her shoulder.

“Joonieah… so tired?”

Lady Namjoon nodded her head and closed her eyes as Lady Jin held her hand. “I liked his mind. He was intelligent and creative. I don’t think we’ll have another like him.”

“Yeah, I thought he was nice… well at least we have a nice china set to remember him by.”

Lady Yoongi smiled at Commander Jung before she yelled out, “Jhoooooope.” She proceeded to walk over and sit next to Jung Hoseok as he tipped over with laughter.

“Did you miss me?”

Lady Yoongi rolled her eyes. “It’s not that I missed you it’s that those two,” Lady Yoongi pointed at Lady Jin and Lady Namjoon, “are such a pain.”

Hoseok laughed but wrapped an arm around Lady Yoongi and she didn’t pull away. "Did you have to bleed," Hoseok asked as he took a napkin and wiped at Yoongi's neck. 

"I wanted to be dramatic," Yoongi said with a smile. 

Lady Jimin made her way to the Duke and Lady Taehyung, and started a lively conversation.

“Well who else is surprised we didn’t die,” Hoseok asked as Yoongi clung to his arm.

All seven raised their hands as laughter filled the room.

Outside servants smiled and rumors of the Duke his five wives and their Commander would be the talk of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I had a ton of material written which ended up being a problem. I figured this was the best way to present the bits I had enjoyed writing.  
> Ok so if you guys read 1991-That Time in the kitchen a precious China set gets destroyed because of Namjoon. I decided to include where that China set came from in this fic. Imagine poor Jin carrying that china set all of this time and survived just to meet it's end in the hands of a single clumsy man.  
> Chinese culture is rich with flower symbolism. This is reflected in clothing, art, and other places.  
> Lotu is one of the most significant flowers. It symbolizes the holy seat of Buddah.  
> Chrysanthemums symbolize nobility and elegance. They are also though to bring good luck to a home and represent a life of ease. (Which is the reason I gave them to Yoongi)  
> Peonies represent spring, femininity and beauty. They also stand for richness, honor, and a high social class.  
> Orchids are scholarly pursuit and nobility. They also stand for integrity and friendship.  
> Cherry blossoms in China symbolize female beauty, dominance and feminine sexuality as well as power and strength. Fun fact in herbal traditions the cherry blossom is a symbol of love and passion. (I used this for Jin)


End file.
